Stained Glass Windows
by yaoi-tan11
Summary: Ichigo had a normal life. His perfect girlfriend, his home, everything. Would it all change when a mysterious blue-haired stanger walks into his homeroom class? Slow flame. Will progress.


Stained Glass Windows 1

Ichigo:

"I-I like you, Ichigo."  
My best friend Renji bent down, brushed my bright orange hair from my eyes, and kissed me. The sensation was totally different when I kissed my girlfriend, yet I pulled away. I was frightened about what I would turn into if I persisted. I didn't like guys, I knew that, but why was my heart beating fast?

Two weeks after Renji's confession, I tried to act like nothing had happened; laughing along -side him with Keigo, playing soccer. Everything started turning back to normal. But somehow it all changed when a blue haired stranger walked into our homeroom.

"Okay everybody. Meet our new student." Our Sensei called, gliding into the classroom just as the bell rang. The man sauntered in, and the room was silent. His unorganized, pulled back blue hair matched his cerulean eyes. You could see hints of teal tattoos under them that sharpened the features of his face.

His navy blue graphic t-shirt with the words 'Ride my Pony' splashed in white on the front was so tight that you could see every muscle rippling beneath it. Everyone soaked him up, even the guys. He was too good looking. Too old to be a junior.

"How old are you, Mr. Big?" A guy named Nnoitra asked seductively five seats behind me.

God, this guy irritated me. "Oh shut up, dude. Act your age please." I said, turning to him. In response he flicked me off with his long finger.  
Suddenly the man walked through the isle until he reached us, picked Nnoitra up by the collar, and spoke.

"Who's talking? Mr. Pain-In-the-ass-five-year-old?" His voice was a deep alto, and his face was contorted in annoyance. He was someone you just dared to pick on.

The girls in the front of the room giggled excitedly at their new hunk of meat, like vultures eyeing their prey until Sensei silenced them with a glare.

"Please settle down now, brats... Let the man introduce himself." She commanded flipping back a braid and pushing up her glasses. He threw the ass-hole down with a grunt and walked up to the board. He wrote down his name; all foreign.  
"My name's Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." He growled, turning back around.

_Simple and to the point. I like that._

No, what the hell am I thinking about? A slight blush rose up my neck as I guiltily looked back at my girlfriend. She was the sweetest thing ever. Her auburn hair fell into her gray eyes as she caught me looking at her and smiled.

Encouragement. It spilled out of her.

I looked back farther to see Renji staring at the new student. His blush was as red as his now loose hair. I felt a small tug to my heart. I frowned; I had Inoue and all my friends. I was just a normal high school kid, right?

…

"O~kay, Mr. Jeagerjaques," Sensei said with a sickly sweet voice that couldn't be mistaken as a restrained effort to be nice. A second later she pointed her manicured nail at me. "Kurosaki!" she yelled.  
I jumped hearing my name, and groaned.

"Show him around." she said with certain finality.

"But why, Lisa Sensei?" I protested. She then threw a book at me.

"It's not 'Lisa Sensei' you dork! It's "Yadomaru Sensei!'" she said, preparing yet another hefty textbook in her hand.

"Yes ma'am" I sighed, pulling back my chair. I heard my classmates snickering behind me, I could feel their eyes the whole walk up to the front.

Striding up to the man, I noticed the individual features only recognizable from a certain angle. He had small scars up and down his arms. His cold calculating eyes stared down his straight nose at me as I raked up his stature. My eyes met his and I played the part.

"Hi, my names Kurosaki." I said. "It's very nice to meet you!"

"Ah." he replied. He tried to play along as well, but you could see the pissed-off look on his face.

Eyeing the exit out he sauntered to me, patting my shoulder hard.  
"Stop spout'n that bullshit." he whispered. "It's nasty."  
I heard Lisa Sensei snort loudly behind me.

"What are you laughing for _'Pervert Sensei'_?" I yelled, turning to her.

"Hey! I'm not a pervert!" She paused, thinking. "I'm just curious! Besides, who's the one that borrows my porno?"

The whole class erupted into laughter and my face was beet red. Hearing a deep snicker, I turned my head around. Grimmjow had a smirk on his face, which in return made my face a deeper shade of crimson. I would not be laughed at by him.

"Why are you laughing, newbie?" I growled, spinning on my heel to face him.

"Sorry, sorry." he said sarcastically, pretending to wipe a tear away. "Anyways, you showin' me around school or what?" he called behind his back, walking toward the door.

"Yeah, sure." I said in monotone. I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran out after him.

I could tell already.  
This man was going to be a lot of trouble.

Why did fate hate my ass? Why did it make me escort the most intimidating man alive through our high school? Why, when I looked around, did I feel like a walking zoo when I'm with him? I meant that literally. Everywhere we went eyes were on us. In the hallways crowded with people, the library, even the teachers. He didn't even notice. Didn't talk. He just...walked.

"Alright, that's it." I exhaled, rubbing my head. "This the last place I'm taking you." I felt like I was about to explode from the inside out.

I grabbed Grimmjow by the arm as I pulled him to the stairway. We ran down a flight of stairs and around a corner before I realized what I was doing. The man quickly yanked his arm away from mine like it was poison.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled. He managed to sound angry, but his eyes gave off a kind vibe. "Where are you taking me?' he demanded.

"A place only I know. I made it my first year here."I said. I led him outside the school, and a mile out into the woods. The tall trees hovered over us like a blanket, as I navigated to my spot. I found it easily. It was a big, well-built shed.

He noticed the wood was painted with perfect leaves on them, blending in with its surroundings as I eased him in.  
Inside was painted white, and the ceiling had stained glass windows. Blue and green splotches of light were reflected around the room giving it an air of calm. On shelves were art supplies, over-used paint, and brushes. Half-finished easels were everywhere. I looked at Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, who was standing still in utter shock. I got nervous and started talking.

"I do this on my-"

"You paint?" He interrupted. He was looking at me now. His aqua gaze pierced me, and I started fidgeting.

"Yeah. I come here every day. Why?" I said slowly, looking down and sticking my hands in my pockets to keep them still.

"What d'you paint, and with what?" He asked me, ignoring my question entirely.

"Ummm….I paint landscapes with oil on canvas." I replied. His posture relaxed a little at my answer and he seemed impressed.  
"Are you an artist too, Grimmjow?" I asked, giving him a quizzical glance. He looked away gently.

"Yeah. I paint flowers."


End file.
